dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Throne of Elves
Throne of Elves (精灵王座), previously known as Dragon Nest: Throne of Elves (龙之谷·精灵王座) is a Chinese-American animated film originally produced as a sequel to Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn, and meant to be the second part of a trilogy of movies loosely based on the game Dragon Nest. The main story revolves around the conflict of elves, Liya's and Lambert's relationship, and majorly takes place in Anu Arendel. Due to the expiration of the contract with Shanda, and the disinterest of the company to work with Mili Pictures, Throne of Elves is now being edited and marketed to be released as a standalone film. Summary First Version Set within the Dragon Nest universe, Throne of Elves is a feature-length animated action adventure. After years of war and devastation, peace returns to the mythical land of Altera. The human hero of the war, Lambert, finally reunites with his true love, the beautiful Elf girl Liya, at the grand wedding of Elf Princess Nerwin much to the displeasure of those closest to them. The prospect of a union between human and elf is quickly overshadowed by news of Princess Nerwin’s bitter rival, Dark Elf Elena’s discovery of the dangerous and powerful Black Dragon jewel. A gem so powerful it allows its holder complete authority over the peaceful citizens of Altera. Soon after this discovery Elena kidnaps Princess Nerwin holding her prisoner as she sets about her evil plans. So begins an epic quest as Lambert and Liya don their weapons and team up with a roguish band of heroes in a battle between humans and beasts, good and evil and love and hatred to, once and for all, restore peace to Altera http://www.thefilmcatalogue.com/catalog/FilmDetail.php?id=21049. Second Version Human juvenile Little Fish was invited to the distant and mysterious elf kingdom to participate in the elf queen’s wedding. Taking this opportunity, he could finally meet his elf girl friend Liya. But the dark elves broke into the romantic wedding with army, forcing the queen to hand over the Jade, which was powerful and controlled the elves’ lifeblood. After being met with resistance, the dark elves held the queen as hostage. The whole elf kingdom fell into a panic. In order to protect Liya, Little Fish resolutely joined the elves, and together, they started the adventure of queen rescuing. It was not just a journey full of danger, unexpectedly to Little Fish, it was also a tremendous test to himself and to the love between Liya and him. Production Development Three months after the release of Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn, on August 8th 2014, the sequel with the temporary name Dragon Nest 2 was greenlit and set to be released in Summer 2016 http://dn.games.sdo.com/article/view/30089560/1. Later in September of the same year the title was revealed to be Dragon Nest: Throne of Elves. The movie announcement followed with an extensive promotional campaing by Shanda Interactive Entertainment Limited, including the announcement of a new spin-off game for iOS and Android that combines character and plot elements from the original video game Dragon Nest and the movie series, Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn The Game, released in October of the same year as Dragon Nest: Dawn. On Febuary 24th 2016, Shanda stated in a press release that the company had revoked the rights to the animation studio Mili Pictures to use the Dragon Nest intellectual property, rendering Dragon Nest: Throne of Elves unable to be released as part of the Dragon Nest franchise. Despite the heavy marketing campaing in August and September 2014 and the promotional material released in July 2015, Shanda claims the contract with Mili Pictures ended in August 2015 and won't renew it http://www.jiemian.com/article/551882.html. The movie has now been renamed to Throne of Elves. While it's still part of the Dragon Nest movie continuity, certain character's and location's names will go unnamed or had their names changed, and it's now marketed as a stand-alone movie. Dragon Nest: Dawn was later renamed to Dawn of Light (破晓之光) and removed most of the references to Mili Pictures' movies. The movie was in production for 666 days a took a staff of 428 people to complete, and has been set to be released on 19 August 2016http://tj.xinhuanet.com/ent/20160730/3324387_c.html. Originally, the date given was 12 August 2016, making it a small delay of only 7 days. A virtual reality version is set to be released in October 2016http://www.vrzy.com/vr/45565.html. This version will be played from the point of view of Lambert. Music Chinese musicians Jacky Hue with the song "I feel like I’ve met you somewhere before"http://www.vrzy.com/vr/45565.html, Bae Lin with "Too Late to Say Goodbye"http://weibo.com/1858598242/E2kGC7uYd?type=comment#_rnd1470554823536, and rock band Reflector with "Coming to You"http://www.jammyfm.com/73561 are confirmed to participate in the movie's original soundtrack. Awards 2016 *The 12th China International Cartoon & Game Expo 2016 "Most Anticipated Film" http://weibo.com/2811419124/DDAQNEZsS Gallery :See Throne of Elves Gallery. References Category:Movie